Plural component systems provide a number of different liquid materials that are combined or mixed at a particular ratio to generate a composition that is delivered for coating a surface, for example. Some plural component applications include, but are not limited to, building construction and various applications within automotive, agricultural, marine, and industrial environments. More specifically, some particular applications include, but are not limited to, spraying foam insulation and spraying protective coatings on pipes and tanks, structural steel, and marine vessels, to name a few.
In many instances, plural component coatings can deliver benefits over single component coatings in particular applications, such as improved durability, better chemical resistance, increased flexibility, etc. Typically, when two or more components are combined in a plural component system a reaction is created between the components which can be both time and temperature dependent. Maintaining accurate temperatures of the plural components can be important.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.